<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Untouched [Missing, Part Three.] by AnzieLove</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29973117">Untouched [Missing, Part Three.]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnzieLove/pseuds/AnzieLove'>AnzieLove</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Missing. [Sphereshipping, or LuCinder.] [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword &amp; Shield | Pokemon Sword &amp; Shield Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drug Use, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:27:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,881</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29973117</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnzieLove/pseuds/AnzieLove</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucario remembers their first kiss. It was their first kiss, and yet not.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aceburn | Cinderace/Lucario</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Missing. [Sphereshipping, or LuCinder.] [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169312</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Untouched [Missing, Part Three.]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I own nothing and I get no money.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He certainly didn't want to spend his time in the mountains in his pokeball. He sat in the back of a car for several hours, quietly enjoying the sight of the urban world of the humans slowly turn into the deep, untouched nature. As he watched the worlds turn, he listened to Goh tell the story of when he was little, he tried to find Mew in these very trees. While searching, he ran into another wandering boy, who was looking for Celebi. Just another chapter in his life where he dreamed too big and strived for something that may not come to pass, and not being able to see what he had with him all along.</p><p>The loner Pokémon quietly helped unpack things when they made it to their quaint and lovely house of stay. He quietly ate the meals that Ash had made for him. And he quietly tailed the group when they went on their hiking trails. His aura, for once, was not too overwhelming. The nature around them thrived - from under ground to the waters to the skies - but it was bearable. The noises were not like that of the loud city. Lucario did not know for sure if either Mew or Celebi existed, and he could not know for sure if either of those Pokémon were in those very trees, but he did know that that place, while beautiful and harmless, had a sense of abnormality. It had a strange air about it, but it was not a bad abnormal. He won't mention unless he has to. He didn't want Goh to drag them along in another dumb search for Mew.</p><p> </p><p>------------------</p><p> </p><p>He doesn't mind sharing a bed with Cinderace, so long as he is respectful. Guess Goh thought his Pokémon was too big to cuddle with at night. The fire bunny is a very affectionate creature, way more than the Raboot he used to be. He had been keeping his distance, like he promised; from the car ride to the meals to the outside walks and finally, to the room they shared. But Lucario could tell, aura or not, that Cinderace struggled. The bunny's smiles were friendly, but strained. It helped that they weren't together all of the evening. When Ash and Goh wash the dishes and say goodnight, Lucario and Cinderace go to their shared room, and every time the two pairs depart, Cinderace takes a shower in their shared bathroom. Lucario tells Cinderace that he doesn't really need showers  (at least not every night), but the bunny would just shrug: "It feels nice."</p><p>Also, it helps with the awkwardness.</p><p>Cinderace would head into the bathroom and close the door behind him, and Lucario would be the first to get under the covers. He'd start to nod off to the sound of the running water. It was a bit like the sound of the water falls outside. He'd listen in on Ace's movements. He hears him moving around. He hears him let out breaths of held-in air. Then finally, when the running water stops, he listens to him step out and dry off. It takes a long while. He has a lot of hair, after all...</p><p>Lucario's back is often turned to the bathroom door at this time. When he hears the door creak open, he closes his eyes and feigns sleep. When Ace gets to the bed, he inches under the covers at the opposite end with a lot of hesitancy. </p><p>The real reason Lucario did all these things with no trouble and was not too fussy about having company is because he was starting to acknowledge something that he had not felt as a Riolu. He was feeling the mental and emotional weights of the maturing creature. Although he wasn't the most sociable Pokémon, he was starting to feel lonely, and being stuck inside a pokeball did not help. It felt very similar to how he felt in his egg. He could see general shapes of the outside world through aura, and he could hear the muffled voices. The only difference was that he was starting to feel like he was getting further and further away from those voices and shapes. Perhaps the burden of aura was finally starting to get heavy.</p><p> </p><p>-----------------------</p><p> </p><p>The first three days start and end the same. They all eat and go for walks and entertain each other with dumb stories. When it starts getting dark, they head back to the vacation house, where they eat and talk some more. When they depart for bed, Lucario and Cinderace go to their room. Lucario gets into bed first, and he listens to Cinderace shower and dry off. Afterwards, the bunny quietly steps out and gingerly tucks himself in into the opposite end.</p><p>The ending of the fourth day is different.</p><p>Ash and Goh decide to put in a movie after dinner, and Cinderace sticks around. Lucario tries to watch the movie with them, but loses interest. He goes to bed alone. Instead of listening in on Ace showering, he nods off to the faraway noises of laughter.</p><p> </p><p>---------------------</p><p> </p><p>There is the faint laughter. It fades and fades until there comes the darkness and silence of sleep. When Lucario stirs back into consciousness, it's slow, then jarring. He assumes only a couple of hours have passed. The world of dreams is so similar to meditation that he can't tell where one ends and the other begins. He unconsciously feels the dip of the opposite end of the bed. He hears that small creak. What wakes him up is a feeling, both of the external and internal sort. Among the darkness and silence that enveloped him in his slumber was that sense of hollowness that had been growing more and more.</p><p>But this new feeling - feelings - that almost jarred him awake, suddenly filled that emptiness with a...fire. </p><p>He feels a warmth wrap around his torso. It is one of Cinderace's arms. The Pokémon had crawled over from his side, wrapped an arm around his waist, and pulled his back side up to the bunny's front. "Lu."</p><p>When the bunny whispered against him, the heat of his breath on neck, Lucario had full-body shivers, from the tips of his pointy ears to his toes. "What are you doing."</p><p>The fingers of the arm around him starts fiddling and caressing with his chest fur. "Lu, touch me."</p><p>Among the clusterfuck of sensations Lucario is experiencing, he also senses a new, unusual smell. It takes a second, but Lucario figures out what it is, and it explains everything. It is the scent of poke-nip. Must specifically be for rabbit types. Goh had been joking about getting Cinderace some, and now here he was, high and loose and not holding back. The jackal lifts a paw to grab Cinderace's. "You're high."</p><p>Cinderace pulls him closer to his chest and inside Lucario's own chest, the fire sparks. He doesn't understand what he's feeling. For the first time ever, he doesn't understand. He shudders again as the rabbit's hot breath is felt on his neck once more: "I know you want company, Lucario. I used to be just like you. Raboot was scared of being burned by others, but they still wanted love. They wanted it so bad. I know you want something more, you just don't know how to reach out."</p><p>Cinderace kisses where his lips have been lingering, and Lucario wiggles and gasps in his hold. The kisses get harder and deeper. Wetter. Hotter. "Don't push me away. Come on, baby. Let me take care of you."</p><p>Cinderace's hand starts moving lower and that's when the jackal's fighting instincts finally kick in. In one swift move, he is able to push Cinderace's tenacious paw off and roll them over, ultimately straddling the bunny. His pinned opponent, flushed and his hairs spread out about the pillow, shows no fight in him. There isn't even any shock or fear in his ruby eyes. After pinning him, Lucario freezes again, overcome by this new blaze of a feeling and trying to figure it out.</p><p>He's paralyzed. Cinderace might be paralyzed in his own way too with how he isn't saying anything, just panting and looking up at Lucario in a curious way. The jackal can also feel the rabbit trembling in his hold. Why would he be trembling? Why would he be breathing in that way, and be all flushed, and looking at him like that? Was he afraid of him?</p><p>Before Lucario can form any words in his blank mind, the bunny brings their paws up, cupping Lucario's face. When the jackal still doesn't react, the bunny seizes the moment. He leans up, smashing his lips against Lucario's. He's never been kissed before. Not like that. Before this, he got kisses from Ash and Pikachu as a Riolu, usually on the head. This was nothing like that. This? It was like his very breath was being forced out of him. Cinderace kisses him once, then again, and again, each break away producing the sounds of soft, wet clicking. </p><p>Lucario lets him do it, lets him kiss and kiss. He remains still as Cinderace makes all the moves. He tries to wait for a break away to gently stop the kissing with a paw up to the bunny's lips. "You are not of the right mind. You don't know what you're doing."</p><p>Cinderace continues to look up at him in a curious way, continues to caress the sides of his face and tease the sides of his ears. "I know that I want you. I want to feel, and I know that you're lonesome. I know I can make you feel good."</p><p>Now it is Lucario that is trembling. His heart is pounding. He tries to slow down his breathing, then closes his eyes as his head falls. "Not like this, Ace."</p><p>"So you do want me."</p><p>Lucario lifts his head back up. "I didn't say that."</p><p>"Why wait? Why waste our time?" Cinderace closes the distance between them and starts kissing him again. "Come on, baby. Let me break the ice. We are alive and we are here. Why can't you let go. Open yourself to me."</p><p>Lucario can't deny the new kind of heat forming in his gut, but the moral compass within is screaming louder. Lucario sighs, once again bringing his paw up to the bunny's lips to gently stop his kissing. He realized that it was his turn to respond, and he did so by leaning down to press his lips to Cinderace's forehead, just above the yellow spikes. He feels the rabbit hold his breath, then make a small curious noise, like a whimper. </p><p>He pulls away and looks back into his friend's eyes, trying to express sincerity in both his gaze and his voice. "I care about you very much. You are not well right now. If I am to spend some time with you, I want you sober."</p><p>It's true that he cares, whether in the way Cinderace wants him to care or not.</p><p>To this, Cinderace finally seems to consider not pushing any further, his eyes and ears dropping. He grows flushed again, from arousal, and probably from embarrassment. "Can I at least lay my head on your shoulder tonight then?"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>